De comics y vampiros
by Shelikernr
Summary: "¿Se puede saber que estás leyendo?" y esa pregunta hizo explotar el fangirleo de la pequeña Yui, haciendo que Reiji quede prendido a ella por la curiosidad de lo que pensaba era un comic cualquiera. "¡Deje que le cuente sobre Homestuck, Reiji-san!" (I know, me iré al averno por esto, hehe)


**Advertencia: Este es un crossover de Diabolik lovers y Homestuck (i know, me voy a ir al infierno por esto lmao)**

 **Homestuck y sus personajes son propiedad de Andrew Hussie.**

 **Diabolik lovers y sus personajes son propiedad de Rejet.**

 **Buenom en sí no es un crossover WOW, solamente da insinuación del comic y el fangirleo cosmico con el anteojudo y la humana religiosa.**

 **Sin más, disfruten la lectura.**

 **h3h3...**

* * *

 _ **De Comics y vampiros.**_

— Reiji-san… ¿Podría prestarme su computadora solo unos momentos?

Así que para eso había entrado la humana a su laboratorio, solo para molestarlo. De reojo miró a la pequeña joven, apenas quería moverse de su lugar por temor a que él le diga algo. Eso estaba bien para el vampiro. Mientras más dócil, mejor.

Pero, ahora que se ponía a pensar, se había comportado muy bien en la semana. No había hecho nada que le haya causado problemas y sus hermanos ni se escucharon, ¿será que ya se estaba acostumbrando a la estadía con ellos y había aprendido a estar callada y dejarse morder? Si había sido eso, estaba muy bien. Reiji pensó que no le hacía nada si se la prestaba por unos minutos.

Tal vez con supervisión.

Si, supervisión por las dudas que entre a las páginas que están en la barra de tareas.

Si, mucha supervisión de él.

— Tómala y siéntate a mi lado, sería una molestia que te la llevaras de aquí. Tal vez pueda llegar a escribir algo importante y la necesite cerca.

Tan solo levantó los ojos para ver los grandes ojos rosados brillar de alegría y la sonrisita adorable convertirse en una risita tonta.

— ¡Gracias, Reiji-san! —dijo, y corrió a buscarla a su escritorio.

Reiji suspiró.

¿Acaso era tan fácil hacer feliz a esa humana? Para nada se podía comparar con las demás que había en el instituto, todas ellas tenían "gustos" en los chicos. Bueno, no es que le guste tener una novia humana, pero una que otras veces intentó ligar con alguna de las jovencitas que tan amorosamente lo llamaban senpai. Era tan fácil ver como caían a sus pies con solo decir que vivían en una mansión y que el dinero les caía del cielo, o tan solo usar una mirada seductora y encontrarse en un pasillo oculto del instituto, con una de las jovencitas jadeando y esperando sus besos… ¡por dios, que cosas indecentes eran aquellas! Bueno, eran etapas de adolescente donde estaba descubriendo los sentimientos de las hembras humanas ¿no se merecía un poco de aventura por lo menos un año? Una aventura que NADIE MÁS QUE ÉL debía saber.

Pero Yui era tan distinta a esas chicas. Ella jamás pidió nada mientras vivía con ellos, tan solo un par de libros para la escuela y de vez en cuando un postre cuando salían de compras con sus hermanos menores. Era divertido verla rogar cuando tenía hambre, también verla jugar con Subaru a atraparse ¿aunque eso no era más una cacería donde ella gritaba hasta desmayarse porque él quería de su sangre? Jamás lo entendería, eran cosas de niños.

Ah, cierto que él también era un adolescente. Todavía tenía sus dieciocho años.

Carajo.

Yui volvió con la laptop y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, la apoyó en su regazo y al instante se puso a navegar en Internet. Tenía una mirada tan impaciente, con una sonrisa contenida que no podía más. A Reiji le causó curiosidad, ¿qué estaría viendo la humana que tanto le impacientaba? Echó una ojeada disimulada, acercándose muy poco y moviendo lentamente los ojos.

Y se decepcionó al instante.

Dibujos mal hechos, como si no se tuvieran ganas de hacerlos mejores. ¿Algún tipo de comic era eso? La verdad, era demasiado simple y soso como para que le guste. Incluso se sorprendió de Yui, que lo leía tan entretenida. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Intentó contenerse a preguntarle.

E intentó.

Intentó.

" _Vamos, Reiji, no preguntes. Mantente lejos de su ñoñez"._

— ¿Se puede saber que estás leyendo?

" _Reiji, eres un idiota"._

La humana levantó su vista de la pantalla y lo miró como sorprendida. Demonios, ¿era tan raro que Reiji le pregunte algo? Tenía derecho a preguntar, ¿no? Era el maldito dueño de la laptop donde leía comics mal hechos y bizarros.

Pero no era nada de lo que él estaba pensando, porque ella cambió la sorpresa por una sonrisa y dio vuelta la pantalla para que el vampiro pudiese ver.

— ¡Es Homestuck! —respondió con mucha emoción. Reiji enarcó una ceja a lo que ella prosiguió: —. Es un web-comic, es de Estados Unidos ¡Es muy divertido!

— Pues yo solo veo dibujos hechos por niños de cuatro años —dijo, ajustándose las gafas.

Yui hizo una especie de puchero.

— ¡Los dibujos no son importantes! Lo que importa es la trama, Reiji-san.

— ¿Y para esto has pedido prestada mi laptop? Es una pérdida de tiempo, tenlo en cuenta.

Lo único que Reiji escuchó en respuesta fue un suspiro y los dedos de ella teclear con rapidez. Oh, hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Creo que cierta humana extrañaba un poco el látigo… oh, no.

Su padre le había confiscado el látigo. Ese maldito viejo, siempre sacando y dando a sus antojos. Qué más da, seguramente podría desquitarse de alguna u otra manera. Quizás podría crear un suero paralizador y colocarlo en una taza de té…

Unos leves toques en su hombro lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Yui lo llamaba. Reiji suspiró.

— ¿Qué?

Yui se mordió el labio, sonrojándose un poco.

— ¿Quiere… leer conmigo?

Oh. Le estaba invitando a leer con ella. Que consideración de su parte.

Buena chica. Quizás podría responderle con cortesía. Reiji se enderezó y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

— Si lees conmigo, tendrías que comenzar el comic de cero —le dijo, pasando una mano por sus cabellos—. No me gusta comenzar a leer algo a la mitad, ¿entiendes?

Si, tal vez con eso la mantenía alejada. Si, humana aburrida, aléjate tú y tu comic raro.

Sin embargo, eso no hizo más que aumentar el entusiasmo de Yui y hacer crecer una sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

— ¡Podemos leer desde el principio, Reiji-san! —Soltó con alegría y sus rizos rubios se movieron al compás de sus palabras—. Si no entiende algo, me pregunta y yo le explicaré ¡Dejé que le cuente sobre Homestuck!

No supo que le hizo ceder: la voz tan tierna que se animaba cada vez más, la sonrisa con hoyuelos que mostraban esos dientes blancos y perfectos, la amabilidad de esos ojos rosas, brillantes como joyas… Reiji jamás podría contestarse el por qué esa humana lograba que se siente más cerca de ella, tomara la laptop en su regazo y comenzar a leer.

— De acuerdo, leamos juntos —murmuró, rindiéndose con un suspiro.

Tal vez era la misma curiosidad suya lo que lo impulsó. Después de todo, nadie se resiste a la trama de un libro, una novela o incluso un comic, como era el caso entonces.

[…]

— ¿La banda nocturna tiene algo que ver con Derse o son diferentes? Incluso siento que Dave lo sabe, o algo como eso puede estar a punto de pasar... Esto está muy intrincado con todo, Yui… ¿Yui?

Con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, la pequeña humana se había quedado dormida, con una de sus manos sujetadas al brazo del vampiro. Reiji suspiró, mirando entre sus gafas el rostro en paz de Yui. Levantó la vista y vio por las ventanas la gran luna que se alzaba en el cielo negro de la noche.

¡¿Habían estado leyendo toda la tarde?! Se fijó en el reloj de la computadora.

¡¿Tres de la mañana?!

¿Cuándo había pasado el tiempo? Apenas se había dado cuenta, al estar leyendo con Yui el comic parecía que se había desconectado del tiempo y espacio. Lo peor de todo es que se había sumergido tanto en la historia que le hablaba a ella con tanta emoción sobre la información que hasta parecían llevarse bien de toda la vida. Yui le contestaba con alegría todas sus preguntas, y era tan clara que toda la información se le había quedado pegada como la miel. Era algo absurdo, estar tan ansioso por un tipo de comic así.

Él también había caído en las redes de esa trama tan extraña, emocionante y cómica a la vez. Sin saber por qué guardó la página en favoritos, cerró la laptop y la dejó en la mesa ratona. Ya era hora de dormir un poco.

Cuando quiso levantarse volvió a darse cuenta de la intrusa a su lado. Se había abrazado a su brazo como niña pequeña. Una escena muy bonita, menos para él.

¿O tal vez si?

Un sonrojo cruzó por sus mejillas. No podía pensar en eso.

Al levantarse se llevó consigo a la humana, tomándola en brazos y mientras él mismo se desabotonaba la camisa. Se dispuso a llevarla a su habitación, caminando entre las sombras tenebrosas de los pasillos. La cabeza de Yui se recostaba en el hombro de Reiji, parecía tan cómoda. Él la sintió cálida a su lado, y tentándose con la idea de tenerla esa noche en su cama abrió la puerta de la habitación y con rapidez la dejó en la cama. Incluso pensaba taparla cuando la soltara, para hacer un buen trabajo. ¿Quién sería entonces si dejaba todo a medias?

Pero no pudo soltarla, ya que los brazos delgados se aferraron a su cuello. Yui pestañeó un par de veces y miró muy de cerca a Reiji, que la observaba muy sorprendido.

— Reiji-san… todavía no hemos terminado de leer —murmuró.

— Ahora estoy muy cansado y tienes que dormir— le contestó, en voz baja pero autoritaria.

La empujó suavemente para que lo soltase, pero ella no lo soltó. Yui volvió a hablarle con voz dulce:

— ¿Mañana volveremos a leer Homestuck juntos, Reiji-san?

Se quedó un momento en silencio, en el que ella abrió más los ojos para observarlo. De la nada, ella comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de su nuca. Reiji sintió un cosquilleo. Exhaló el aire con calma.

— Sí, mañana volveremos a leer juntos.

Y con esa promesa Yui lo dejó libre al fin para estar al instante dormida. Él la arropó y se fue, se alejó de esa niña que lentamente parecía llenar todos sus pensamientos. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama con rapidez, queriendo dormirse lo antes posible y poder olvidar ese rostro adorable y ese comic que no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa. ¿Yui se habrá sentido así la primera vez que lo leyó? Ella había comentado algo al respecto, pero él solo escuchó a medias.

Pero ahora lo entendía muy claro. Y lamentablemente era verdad.

Le había vendido sin saberlo el alma al maldito Andrew Hussie.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **¡Ojala les haya gustado!**_

 ** _Que tengan un lindo día, una linda noche o una esplendida madrugada :3_**


End file.
